


Amongst The Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Asgard, Brother-Sister Relationship, Clint Barton’s farm, Covert Operation, F/F, F/M, Family, Female-Female Friendship, Hydra, Iowa, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Rehabilitation, Surrogate Family Relationship, Suspicion. Team as Family, Team Bonding, male-male friendship, mind control recovery, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Amongst The Waves

Stepping out onto the tower balcony, with a soft smile across her lips, Laura stepped towards the edge as she tapped her thumb against the keypad. The ringing tone seeming to drag, she lightly tapped her fingers against the railing. Behind her the muffled sounds of the gathered crowd continued to slip through. As she then heard the sound of the receiver being lifted. She was surprised to hear the voice saying ‘Hello, who’s this?’

Immediately recognizing the speaker yet trying not to laugh Laura’s smile grew wider. Her tone also became lighter. “Lila, what are you doing up so late.” Without hesitation the little girl replied with brimming excitement. “Cause Auntie Wanda said it was okay.” In turn Laura was curious. “Oh did she?” Only for Lila to remain enthusiastic, failing to take any notice of her mother’s misgivings. Her tone was near booming, with so much excitement apparent through her voice alone. “Uh huh cause we’re gonna stargaze.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Wanda stood in the doorway, watching Lila hang up, she couldn’t hide her smile. Bending down as she then gestured to her. Instantly the girl turned, beamed a smile and ran towards Wanda. Not waiting for the woman to embrace her, Lila threw her arms around Wanda as she squeaked. “Let’s go, let’s go.”

A nod as she giggled softly, then lifted Lila off her feet, holding the little girl close to her as she whispered. “Yes, we’re going. But you mustn’t be too loud or you might wake everyone else up.”

A frown, Lila then pressed a finger against her lips to which Wanda gave a nod of approval.


End file.
